


Maybe We'll Fall, But Maybe We'll Fly

by FleurRebelle



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Infidelity, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurRebelle/pseuds/FleurRebelle
Summary: History repeats itself after Andi finds herself pregnant at a young age. Confused about her (non) relationship with Jonah  and struggling to come to terms with her impending motherhood, Andi is determined not to make the same mistakes of the past. With love from her family and friends, laughter, a lot of tears, a lot of surprises, and a little bit of mischief, she'll make it through.





	Maybe We'll Fall, But Maybe We'll Fly

 

"There is freedom waiting for you,  
On the breezes of the sky,  
And you ask "What if I fall?"  
Oh but my darling,  
What if you fly?”

-Eric Hanson

* * *

 

“This is all your fault Rebecca!”, Celia hissed in her daughter’s direction with her arms folded in front of her.  
“My fault?”, Bex questioned in disbelief. “How is this _my_ fault? Need I remind you that we left her with you and dad for the summer while we were on the road? If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s yours.”  
Celia scoffed at that. “Oh sure, blame it on me and your father. Ever since you two moved out, Andi has been spiralling out of control and you haven’t done anything to stop it!”

Bex frowned and stood up from her seat. “We moved out three years ago! She’s on the honor roll! She’s president of the fashion club and student council treasurer. How is that, “ _spiralling out of control_?”, she said mimicking her mother’s voice. “Having sex is not a crime you know.”

“ _Stop_ , please.”, Andi mumbled through her hands which were covering her face.   
They ignored her.

“Where’s Bowie? Why isn’t he here to help deal with this?”, Celia asked.  
“He’s at work. You know the band is in town to record before they go on tour again.”, Bex replied, sitting back down, frustrated.

Bowie and Bex had reconciled a few months after she and Andi moved out and had gotten married shortly after Andi’s fourteenth birthday on a beach in Mexico where the ocean was wild and free. Just like the two of them. They had all moved into a bigger house closer to the grandparents; using the old apartment as a getaway studio space for Andi and Bowie to share. One half art, the other, music.

“Well maybe you should call him and tell him to come home. I'm sure he'll have something to say about this."

At that, Andi sat up, her eyes rimmed red with tears. “Mom, _don’t._ ”, she pleaded. “Please don’t tell dad. I don’t want him to know.”

Things were bad enough and she didn’t need the judgement from her dad too. Granted, he was very relaxed and open about most things. Almost to a fault, but this. This was too much. She had no idea how he would react. Especially now that he had really gotten the hang of being an actual father. He was over protective of Andi to put it lightly.

Bex’s eyes softened and she reached out to grab her daughter’s hand soothingly. “It’s okay And. We won’t tell him.”  
“He’s going to find out sooner or later.”, Celia mumbled under her breath.  
Bex glared at the older woman. “Mom, stop it okay. None of this is helping Andi right now. She needs our support.”

Celia sighed in defeat. “You’re right.”, she begrudgingly agreed. “I just... I wanted better for you.That's all.”, she told Andi before turning to leave the room, tears in her eyes.

The disappointment and the heartbreak in her grandmother’s voice was too much for Andi to take and she broke down into another set of fresh tears.

How had things gone so wrong? She didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She knew better and yet, here they were. History repeating itself. What was she going to do?

“Andi, listen to me.”,Bex commanded. “Right now, it seems like your whole world is crashing down around you. I know how that feels, okay? I’ve been there. But we can figure this out. You have...options.”

Andi stared in shock. “What are you saying? You think I should...get rid of it?” She inched away from Bex in horror.

Bex sighed. She was already messing this up. Now she had a little taste of how her mother must have felt when they found out she was pregnant with Andi the summer after high school graduation.

She honestly never expected to have this conversation with her daughter. Andi had always been so...Andi. She didn’t have the same rebellious streak that she and Bowie had when they were younger. Andi always had her head on straight for the most part. Probably thanks to being raised by Celia for 13 years.

Bex knew that Andi was probably interested in sex. She was 16 after all, but as far as they all were aware, she wasn’t even seriously dating anyone. Typically, they had a pretty open and honest mother-daughter relationship. Andi knew she could come to Bex without judgement. Or so she thought. Maybe if Andi _had_ come to her, they could have avoided all of this. Gotten her on birth control or something.

 _Anything,_ but this.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all. If that’s what you wanted, I would stand by you no matter what. But you have to know sweetie that no matter what decision you make, it won’t be easy. Keeping the baby, putting it up for adoption, not keeping it. It’ll change you... forever.”

“I'm pretty sure it already has.”, Andi whispered sadly; running her fingers through her hair that she had grown out over the years. It now reached just above her shoulders and was slightly wavy.

They sat in awkward silence for a while.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it right now, but I have to ask.", Bex gently said, finally breaking the uncomfortable tension in the room. "Who’s the father?”

Andi stared blankly out the window where it had just started to rain. “It’s Jonah. Jonah Beck.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter coming soon....ish? Let me know what you think!


End file.
